My Soul's Will
by HistoryPrincess
Summary: USUK-AU FIC DE CUMPLE PARA RAY- Todos nacen con derecho a una muñeca, es imposible no desearla: una muñeca significa la posibilidad de obtener perfecto control mágico; es muestra de poder, de ser total amo de algo. Una muñeca no tiene alma, el juguete ideal... Aún así, a solo meses de ser dueño de Arthur, Alfred entenderá que hay algo atroz en creer que las muñecas son solo objetos
1. Chapter 1

1...2...3...

**Feliz cumpleaños,**

**te deseo yo a ti.**

**Feliz cumpleaños, querida Ray,**

**que los cumplas feliz!**

FELICES 18 AÑOS RAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Supongo que por diferencia horaria en tu país aún no son las 00:00 del 5 de septiembre, pero acá en Chile acaban de cumplirse, y eso para mi significa que tengo que comenzar a hacerte un regalo, siendo como eres mi autora favorita de FF y una gran amiga dentro de la página. Espero que en verdad te guste: después de todo, este fic es enterito con todo detalle para ti...

Aprovecho de disculparme, Ray, porque solo pude hacer la primera de 5 partes en esta semana. Tengo prueba mañana, he tenido los días previos y me quedan más por venir. Sé que eso no escusa que te pase 1/5 del regalo...pero espero que, por ahora, eso sea suficiente.

...En verdad espero que este año resulte dulce para ti.

Ok, con eso dicho... ACLARACIONES DE LECTURA:

1ro, este fic está **raiteado M** desde un principio porque, pese a que el lemmon todavía no sale, la temática que se va a tratar es algo cruel. Lo comprenderán mientras vallan leyendo, y conforme suba las próximas partes.

2do, esta historia se organizará en tiempo del relato modalidad **narración circular**. Esto significa que los eventos iniciarán en un punto de la historia que no es su inicio cronológico, luego retrocederá en el tiempo, para luego volver al lugar donde la dejara antes. En otras palabras, los cambios entre presente y pasado van a generar una narración que finalmente e va a unir en un mismo punto: a eso se le llama crear un círculo con la narrativa.

3ro, y consecuencia de lo primero, muchos términos propios al relato al principio no les dirán nada. Esperen que la historia avance: todo se explicará eventualmente.

4to, los personajes que elijo en un ic para ser los malos NO ES porque a mi me caigan mal. Simplemente la personalidad calzaba en este caso. Por favor, sean comprensivos.

5to, en algún minuto del capítulo se habla de cajas de cristal...si no me entienden, googléenlo y fíjense en la imagen de las muñecas puestas para exhibición ^^

7mo, otro género que es importante pra clasificar esto es el Angst

6to y último, para facilitarles la lectura la lera normal será presente y las cursivas de alineación izquierda serán algo pasado; las de alineación central son un texto que busca transmitir lo que mostrará el capítulo en sí.

...Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. A los que me detesten por partir un fic nuevo, declaro que este es especial porque es el cumple de Ray, y hasta terminarlo, tendrá prioridad.

...Solo espero que igual les guste, y muy especialmente, que a ella le guste.

Atte,

Naomi

...

...

* * *

La paradoja del amor es, ser uno mismo, sin dejar de ser dos.

Erich Fromm

* * *

_Muchas veces el mundo une a dos personas; no siempre el lazo formado es una unión trazada por el destino; existen aquellos bellos lazos que son amor puro, una primera vista al paraíso; existen conviviendo con estos los que son puramente una simbiosis de un arma sádica que desea consumir la vida de una sublime... sin embargo, los seres humanos suelen ignorar algo muy importante..._

_...y es que existen aquellos lazos creados con malas intenciones, pero destinados a algo tan grande, que terminan por quebrar la crueldad, para transformarse en los más bellos de todos..._

* * *

-¡Ah!

El grito de Alfred escapó desde lo más profundo de su alma, el dolor trepándole por los brazos como si acabara de golpearle una fuerte corriente, atravesándole el cuerpo a una velocidad escalofriante; era como si el dolor le quisiera arrancar los brazos...tan extremo que ya no podía moverlos, que las piernas se le hacían como gelatina, incapaces de sostener su peso. Descubrió sin embargo que nunca llegó a tocar el piso.

Sus ojos, que jamás fue consciente de cerrar, se abrieron lentamente luego de experimentado el sufrimiento. Sus zafiros no se molestaron en observar su piel quemada, las cicatrices que ahora sangraban, le habían noqueado la consciencia de realidad por algunos segundos; no, no importó nada de eso...él solo tenía ojos para esa mirada preocupada y la suave envoltura en que le cubría el dueño de esos irises de esmeralda.

-¿...Estás bien, Alfred?

Preguntó preocupado el otro, comenzando a acercarse para ya ayudarle de forma directa, no solo con aquella dulce aura que emanaba de su cuerpo. Aquellos brazos blancos sosteniéndole contra el cuerpo más delicado eran a la vez motivo de alivio y de un dolor para nada físico en el humano.

...Se quedaría así para siempre si el dolor no le recordara que había motivos para no hacerlo.

-...Estoy bien, Arthur. No es necesario que te molestes.- no le agradaba tener que decir esto, hacer a un lado al otro, que ya había comenzado a curarle sus heridas mientras Alfred juntaba voluntad para correrle de su camino. Aún así, Arthur no le soltó, aún sujetando sus manos, regenerando la piel lo más rápido que podía. El de ojos azules no sabía si molestarse por su terquedad o hacer lo que su corazón le decía, y abrazarle, volver a llorar en su hombro, como cada noche...- Arthur...ya suéltame.

-Herido no podrás seguir conjurando. Destruir tus manos no es garantía de que conseguirás dominar tu magia a tiempo.

Sí, es cierto, no lo era...pero a lo menos era una prueba de que se esforzaba, de que a lo menos había avanzado lo suficiente como para intentar hechizos que antes jamás soñó. Todo por Arthur...todo por salvar a Arthur...

-No tenemos tiempo para que me sanes a cada fracaso; más que eso, no voy a permitir que gastes tu aura en regenerar la mía. Nos quedan 3 días, ya no hay tiempo para...

-¡Alfred!-Aquel grito leve proferido por Arthur hizo callar al de lentes. Hubo silencio un segundo, luego el de ojos verdes le miró con una mezcla de dolor, aceptación y ternura.-...Al, no puedes alejarme; no por completo. Te terminarás haciendo daño; se supone...-la voz le comenzó a temblar. Alfred hubiera deseado tener el valor de detenerle, de impedirle decir lo que planeaba...si tan solo impedírselo no fuera dejarle aún más claro la penosa situación.-...se supone...que yo existo para eso, Alfred. _**Soy tu**__**muñeca**_...se supone que me utilices para disminuir tu propio daño, para robarme aura y así acrecentar la tuya. El motivo por el que me entregaron a t...

-¡Ya basta, Arthur!

El grito le dolió a él, especialmente al ver el rostro de Arthur, el instinto que ambos habían luchado por suprimir, pero que aún obligaba al de ojos verdes a retroceder ante su enojo, mostrarse de inmediato afligido porque _**tenía**_ que obedecer. No quería hacerle daño..._**nunca, jamás**_;su meta era hacerle infinitamente feliz...

...pero mientras siguieran siendo amo y muñeca, no podrían evitar que esto ocurriera. Por desagradable, por bajo que fuera, Alfred tendría que utilizar esto a su favor.

Se mordió la lengua de vergüenza, "...incluso si lo hago para salvarlo".

-...Arthur, tú mismo lo dijiste: eres _**mi**_muñeca; yo soy tu amo. No tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo o no hacer. Ahora suéltame.

-... ¿...es una orden?

-Sí...es una orden.

Los dedos más delicados se deslizaron de los suyos, Arthur retrocedió a paso lento pero inmediato. Su vista se agachó al piso; Alfred sabía que se esforzaba por no llorar.

-...Será como quiera, amo.

Se fue sin decir nada más. Aquel horripilante título quedó resonando en los oídos de Alfred como una maldición contra la que no sabía si podría luchar...

* * *

_-Me sorprende ver a alguien de su edad por aquí. La verdad, la mayoría de los ciudadanos recibe su primera muñeca a los 15 años. Usted tiene 17, ¿No, joven?_

_La voz profesional de un muchacho de origen oriental resonaba a través de los pasillos del prístino edificio gubernamental, la sucursal central del control de aura y magia para adolescente. Alfred, caminando tras de él, le escuchaba con atención. Tras quedar algo paralizado por la información, no pudo más que asentir a lo último; se vio algo tonto...la risa del vestido de blanco se lo indicó._

_-Eh...señor..._

_-Honda... Kiku Honda._

_-Señor Honda... ¿qué se refiere con "primera muñeca? ¿Acaso no eran...?_

_..._

_-Joven Jones...tengo la impresión de que no tiene la menor idea sobre qué es una __**muñeca**__._

_El tono de Kiku era duro. Alfred se sintió atacado por ello; no era como si no supiera __**qué era**_ _una muñeca...sería difícil ignorar a la muchachita pálida, de ojos con escaso brillo, de apariencia completamente sumisa que se paraba a un lado del de cabellos negros. Una visión así era común a todos los días; había viso cientos de muñecas en su vida...todo ciudadano tenía una. No era posible desconocerlas._

_...Aún así, era cierto que sabía relativamente poco para alguien que estaba a punto de elegir la suya. _

_Kiku, como si leyera en su rostro lo que pensaba, suspiró exasperado. Miró hacia un lado, como si recién se acordara de la niña, de su muñeca. Los 3 habían detenido el paso._

_-...Mei-mei, dile al jefe que retrase las próximas visitas. Esto va a tardar._

_Alfred vio a aquel vestido rosa alejarse por donde vinieran sin la más mínima palabra. Kiku carraspeó para volver a ganar su atención._

_-Joven Jones... ¿comprende que tiene el derecho inalienable a ser propietario de una muñeca, no es verdad?_

_-Sí, naturalmente._

_-Entonces deduzco que también entiende __**por qué**__ posee ese derecho.-y Alfred ante eso se quedó mudo, porque comprendía algo, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. Cuando pasó un minuto y el adolescente de lentes no contestó, Kiku Honda asintió sin decir nada, como si pensara que se había imaginado algo así. De la nada, le dio la espalda a Alfred y retomó su camino; pronto el menor le estaba siguiendo.-Hay un motivo por el que el Estado se permite gastar millones anuales en la mantención y funcionamiento de edificios como este, además de todo el resto de un sistema complejo, necesario para proveer las muñecas y luego mantenerlas. Si fueran meros juguetes sexuales, podría conseguir una en cualquier local de mala muerte. Una muñeca es mucho más allá de una marioneta bonita...-el pasillo dio un recodo, pudiéndose ya perfilar al borde de este una entrada lujosa. Alfred, con solo contemplarla, sintió que algo desde su interior le estaba llamando...-Una muñeca, Joven Jones, es un complejo autómata, perfeccionado tras siglos y siglos de benévolos gobernantes que encausaron la mayor parte de su aura en la creación de un artefacto capaz de asistir a la gente en el uso de sus poderes. Dicho en términos simples, una muñeca es un regulador y compensador perfecto._

_Sí...la tenencia obligatoria desde hace más de 200 años de las muñecas se justificaba en que mantenían el orden público. Era cierto que, por lo comunes que eran, mucha gente las tildaba de solo "un juguete", pero eran un eslabón central a la hora de hacer funcionar la sociedad: con la propia aura que poseían recargaban la de sus dueños, o como ellas debían llamarlos, amos; en caso de que el oficio del amo se relacionara al Encuentro o la Persecución, la muñeca se transformaba en el compañero de combate, o más aún, un arma que permitía atacar con mucha mayor destreza...para la gente con empleos normales, la muñeca bien pasaba a ser como una secretaria (como era el caso de Kiku); por último, y este era el motivo de coger una muñeca tan joven..._

_-En el caso de un adolescente, este sutil utensilio es todo lo que necesita para no generar pérdidas millonarias al Estado en infraestructura. _

_...Todos sabían que cuando el aura __**despertaba**__ en un muchacho o muchacha, este perdía por completo la posibilidad de mantenerla dentro de su cuerpo. Dependiendo de qué tan poderosa fuera la persona, podía ser que su aura no fuera controlable nunca más. Al recibir el joven la muñeca en edad del "evento", podía aprender a controlar su poder con mucha más facilidad...después de todo, todas las descargas excesivas de aura se las llevaba la muñeca._

_Sí, Alfred ya sabía todo esto, incluso si ahora era la primera vez que se daba cuenta del hecho... _

_Recordaba a la perfección como desde hace algunos años sus compañeros de escuela comenzaron a llegar con muñecas a la clase, como la sala fue adaptada para que al lado de cada banco pudiera permanecer la muñeca parada todo el tiempo...parada o bien sentada a los pies del amo, considerando que había profesores que consideraban que estorbaban la visión correcta del pizarrón. "Inestables adolescentes, ¡no pueden ni alejarse un paso de sus muñecas!"...así hablaban los profesores al hacer referencia a que, mientras más práctica, más distancia podía llegar a haber entre muñeca y amo. Había adultos que conseguían llegar a mantener su muñeca más de un kilómetro de distancia. Aún así, los que podían igual mantenía a su "juguete" junto con ellos la mayoría del tiempo._

_Como sea, volviendo al caso de Alfred, él había visto como poco a poco se transformó en el único alumno sin una muñeca en la sala. Algunos compañeros incluso ya habían sido reclutados para el Encuentro. Pensaba que comenzaría a volverse loco...cuando hace una semana en deportes le abrió un agujero a la muralla de acero que cercaba los campos de la escuela. Había tardado, pero ahora tenía derecho a recibir una muñeca...y no cualquier muñeca..._

_...Eso traía de vuelta la conversación que ahora sostenía con Kiku, cuando se detenían frente a la puerta; desde la entrada comenzaba a perfilarse una alfombra roja._

_-Joven Jones; considerando su tardío y excepcional despertar, usted debe elegir con suma prisa una muñeca de la máxima calidad que el Estado le pueda ofrecer. Es trascendental que solo elija aquella que le dé la sensación de poder ayudarle con semejante poder._

_Alfred miró la puerta con desconfianza y a la vez con expectativas. Sabía que, entre todo lo que encontraría allí adentro, había algo en específico que le llamaba. Aún así, antes de entrar, aún había una duda que quedara pendiente. _

_-Señor Honda, aún no me contesta... ¿Por qué al principio habló de "primera muñeca"?_

_Y ante esto, el que ya sostenía el picaporte dejó escapar una risa seca. Le miró como si en verdad le considerara bien tonto o demasiado iluso._

_-Tomando en cuenta que fue seleccionado para entrenarse para los Encuentros, debería saberlo, Joven Jones. Por muy bien creada que fuera una muñeca...bajo las condiciones a que puede ser sometida...__**puede fácilmente quebrarse como si estuviera hecha de porcelana**__.-...hubo silencio. El único sonido que consumió el pasillo fue la puerta abriéndose.- ¿...Me acompaña al interior, Joven Jones?_

_..._

_Frente a Alfred se extendió una habitación de lujo absoluto, una alfombra roja de terciopelo, luces alumbrando todo como en un caro cabaret, y filas tras filas de cajas de vidrio...dentro de ellas se exponían lo que todo adolescente soñaba con obtener. Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso de solo pensar que por fin las estaba viendo, o mejor dicho...__**los **__estaba viendo..._

_Entró a la habitación, sus piernas haciéndole caminar por entremedio de la jungla de exposición. A uno y otro lado de su persona vio a través del cristal los cuerpos aparentemente sin vida, con los ojos abiertos como si fueran solo cuencas de vidrio; al verles así, era mucho más fácil entender el nombre de "muñecas". De solo observar esos rostros perfectos, todos bellos según un estándar u otro, todos vestidos en traje de diseño, de apariencia antigua..._

"_Al verles así se entiende mejor por qué tanta gente les considera juguetes sexuales"_

_...No por nada había hecho Kiku hincapié en que no lo eran. Aún así, y Alfred lo sabía de primera mano gracias a sus compañeros, muchas veces, al elegir la muñeca, el adolescente buscaba aquella que con solo verla le despertaran deseos de someterla contra su cama; considerando que una muñeca era igual a un ser humano en todo aspecto biológico, no era de extrañarse que cosas así ocurrieran. Se volvía aún más evidente porque incluso quienes eran elegidos para los Encuentros y Persecuciones elegían así a la muñeca...incluso si las muñecas para dichos oficios eran solo de sexo masculino..._

_Alfred se detuvo frente a una caja que contenía a un muchacho más bien bajo, de ojos azules tan profundos que parecían conducir al fondo de un océano de hielo. Quizás lo que le llamó la atención, era que por un instante le confundió con una chica, todo por el vestido que tenía puesto. Se lo quedó mirando un rato, preguntándose cómo nadie lo habría clamado todavía. Lo estaba contemplando cuando apareció Kiku a sus espaldas._

_-...Responde al nombre de Lukas. Es una de las mejores que tenemos; me atrevería a decir que es la mejor...sus posibilidades de quebrarse son casi nulas; resistirá cualquier carga y podrá reponer suficiente aura como para completar el porcentaje necesario para permanecer con vida. Se podría decir que es casi capaz de hacer resucitar a los muertos.-Alfred se sintió incómodo...era como le estuvieran intentando vender un producto costoso; resultaba desagradable. Tal vez las muñecas no poseyeran alma o voluntad propia...pero seguían poseyendo inteligencia y siendo antropomorfas. Eso le causaba cierto escalofrío. Sería raro cuando saliera de ese edificio con una tratándole de "amo". "Por otra parte, así es como tiene que ser...", pensó.-Es extremadamente atractivo, si se me permitiera opinar. Creo que sería una elección más que adecuada._

_-...Bueno, no es como si lo estuviera considerando del todo como opción._

_Consiguió decir finalmente el menor, dejando al asiático con la boca abierta. ¿...Quién se reusaba a semejante muñeca? _

_...Al parecer Alfred, porque dejó de lado esa caja y siguió vagando sin problemas por entre aquel mar de cristal. Todas las muñecas le parecían interesantes en algún grado...pero no había ninguna que quisiera para sí._

_Continuó caminando, antes de que lo notara ya estaba rozando los últimos contenedores de cristal. Comenzaba a creer que estaba pidiendo mucho, ya no encontraría nada; tras de él, la voz de Kiku le seguía, repitiendo que hacia atrás no guardaban nada digno, que no encontraría nada mejor que Lukas, que era inútil seguir buscando..._

_**...cuando volvió a sentirlo**__._

_Se dio vuelta con brusquedad, haciendo retroceder a Kiku, que podía ver como sus ojos ahora no observaban, sino que verdaderamente buscaban. Alfred, ajeno al escrutinio del japonés, daba vueltas sobre su eje, hasta sus ojos posarse en un camino cubierto por alfombra, pero a duras penas iluminado: se alejaba de los otros estantes, se perdía hacia un sector que de seguro nadie revisaba en mucho tiempo... _

_Haciendo caso omiso de los soniditos de terror que soltara Honda al ver hacia donde se encausaba su interés, Alfred siguió aquel llamado, ese que en primer lugar le motivara a entrar a la habitación de las cajas de cristal; el mismo que había dejado de sentir en este tiempo, que ahora le devolvía el rumbo al adentrarse en las sombras hasta una nueva puerta. Sin pensar en nada, abrió._

_Su mundo se paralizó por completo ante la entrada de la nueva habitación. _

_...Era distinta a la anterior, superaba por mucho su belleza y lujos: cortinajes rojos colgaban desde las vigas del techo, creando un efecto irreal, como estar tras las cortinas de una cama de princesa; el suelo era alfombra roja de terciopelo, y bajo esta, cerámica camaleónica negra; pilares blancos con incrustaciones en oro se alzaban de vez en cuando, sosteniendo la techumbre...y al fondo...allí estaba el motivo de que Alfred ya no respirara._

_Hacia el fondo del cuarto se posicionaba una caja de cristal, pero esta no estaba de pie, con la muñeca sentada, laxa, muerta en su interior...esta caja estaba recostada, formando una especie de sarcófago precioso que nada debía envidiar al de Blanca nieves en su cuento: este "sarcófago" era sostenido por sobre el nivel del suelo con soportes de oro macizo, y en su interior, su suelo estaba formado por un colchón de seda roja, descansando por sobre esta una frazada de pétalos de rosa. Recostado sobre semejante espectáculo estaba la muñeca de figura más delicada y a la vez fuerte que se pudiera llegar a crear..._

_...era un cuerpo sutil, vestido en un traje formal del periodo victoriano, negro a acepción de la camisa de paño blanca y el chaleco de seda verde esmeralda; las manos, en apariencia delicadas, estaban cubiertas por unos guantes, también de seda, también negros; en su cabeza la ausencia de sombrero de cualquier tipo permitía contemplar a liberta un rostro sereno pero de rasgos que de seguro eran decididos, de cabello rebelde con hebras de oro, de labios entreabiertos tal como un par de ojos completamente muertos, pero de un verde que de seguro sería más bello que el del caro chaleco una vez que recuperaran el impulso vital; aquel rostro pálida y que incitó a Alfred a avanzar sus primeros pasos y osar pararse junto al ataúd estaba medio cubierto por un bello de encaje negro, como si la muñeca fuera una novia. El chico de lentes llegó a una conclusión certera...nunca había visto una muñeca así en todos sus años de vida. _

_-...Esta es._

_Murmuró a duras penas, su mano yendo a posarse sobre el cristal que le separaba de aquella obra de arte. Deseaba verle despierto, verle atado a su lado, escucharle cuando le tratara como su nuevo señor. Quería la muñeca...no tomaría otra, incluso si claramente Kiku al llegar demostró en sus gestos que haría lo posible por cambiar su opinión. _

_-Joven Jones..._

_-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Por qué la tienen oculta?_

_-...su nombre es Arthur. Es una muñeca...extremadamente especial: es tan poderoso como Lukas; mientras que este es frío en su actuar, el estallido de las circunstancias y su interacción con Arthur pueden volverle, incluso, más poderoso que a nuestra otra muñeca.-...tan fuerte era; eso explicaba por qué una habitación solamente para contener esta caja de cristal, este sarcófago. Al ver su expresión maravillada al entender, Kiku no tardó en continuar...-No se deje engañar, Joven Jones: puede ser la muñeca más poderosa, pero hay un motivo por el cual pese a que debería ser extremadamente codiciada nosotros le aislamos. Vea detenidamente el sarcófago, lo terminará por notar._

_Alfred se acercó a la prisión cristal, y pronto vio completamente paralizados cómo tanto muñecas como cuello de la muñeca eran sujetados por esclavas de diamante, sujetos por cadenas a la superficie de seda. Para tenerle atado incluso cuando estaba en estado de inconsciencia total..._

_-Lo intentaron vender muchas veces, ¿verdad?_

_-Una vez se consiguió: tuvimos que entregar 2 muñecas gratis al comprador original en compensación por lo que tuvo que pasar con Arthur. Muchos son los atraídos por su poder y belleza, Joven...pero nadie hasta ahora ha podido domarla._

_Hubo silencio. La respiración de Alfred se fue acelerando...descubrió de nada de lo escuchado alteraba su decisión en lo más mínimo. _

_Sorprendiendo por completo a Kiku, se alejó algunos pasos del sarcófago, y sin decir nada, liberó su aura en un choque contra el cristal; este se fraccionó en mil pedazos, le causó una herida a Alfred, pero este ignoró todo una vez que ya no hubo nada alejándole de la muñeca. Avanzó y se agachó en el suelo; dejando a Kiku sin creer lo ocurrido, le miró mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla nívea. _

_-Esta es mi muñeca, Señor Honda. Queda dicho desde hoy..._

* * *

Alfred abrió la habitación del cuarto con extrema lentitud, en un movimiento tan delicado que una corriente en contra le habría hecho desistir de su empresa. Como ni la brisa osó interponerse en su camino, terminó por asomar su mirar por la rendija dejada entre madera y muralla. Sus ojos se entristecieron ante la imagen que encontraron en el cuarto...

En el medio de la cama de dos plazas que compartían, sentado de rodillas con sus manos temblando mientras se sujetaban a estas, estaba Arthur. De sus orbes esmeralda brotaban lágrimas cristalinas que recorrían como arroyos sus mejillas, para caer por su mentón y manchar su camisa blanca, pantalón negro o los mismos cobertores del camastro. Su mirada se veía perdida, tal como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo, a aquellos primeros meses que estuvieran juntos y por los cuales Al jamás se perdonaría; se había prometido que nunca más trataría al otro de aquella manera... como una muñeca...

Sin ver nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Arthur sollozaba en silencio, sumergido en su propio mundo. Recordaba eventos recientes, incluso si a cada instante más lejanos...manos cálidas recorriendo su costado, una anclándose a su cintura como una promesa de nunca soltarlo; besos, caricias con rito creciente, y su propia voz desangrada en gemidos en un timbre de placer como nunca antes había experimentado; en aquel instante él le había susurrado a su oído _**ya nunca más ser su esclavo**_. Ese día había pronunciado por primera vez el nombre del otro, coronando en esa palabra su primer cenit en manos de un hombre...ese día se habían prometido cosas que acababan de destrozar en tan solo un instante...

...Se sentía tan miserable como el día en que se descubriera atado para siempre.

"Ni siquiera somos capaces de mantenernos en nuestros propios juramentos. Seré la perdición de ambos...Alfred..."...

Tan sumergido estaba en creer que todo había sido un error, una prisa innecesaria entre ambos, que nunca notó el ser observado hasta sentir enredándose en la cabellera sobre su nuca...

Sus ojos parecieron recuperar la capacidad para ver de golpe, su rostro alzándose a contemplar aquel que se alzaba por sobre su altura, que poco a poco deslizaba sus dedos, recorriendo el camino de su quijada hasta sujetarle del mentón para asegurarse de conservar el contacto. A medida que Alfred iba disminuyendo su altura, arrodillándose en la cama en frente de Arthur, este último podía sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna; la mirada destrozada en esos ojos zafiros fue capaz de paralizar por completo sus lágrimas.

-Amo...

Antes de que consiguiera decir nada más, aquellos poderosos brazos le apresaron contra el pecho del contrario; halló su cuerpo encajando en el del otro, como una pequeña célula siendo fagocitada...su cuerpo temblando, pero aún así sujetándose con fuerza al contrario era suficiente prueba de que no le importaba ser completamente absorbido.

-No me vuelvas a decir así...nunca más, Arthur...

Sus ojos pestañaron, volviendo a oír aquellos que hace segundos recordara. Una de las manos de Alfred soltó su agarre en sus hombros para así limpiar con delicadeza las lágrimas de las mejillas de Arthur. Este parecía paralizado por las acciones del otro.

Como si temiera romperle, Alfred apenas si se permitió rozar la frente ajena en una caricia con sus labios...

-...Perdóname. Arthur yo...-la voz le temblaba, parecía al borde de llorar. Arthur no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.-tengo tanto miedo de perderte, ya no estoy controlando lo que pienso. Queda tan poco tiempo, ya has sacrificado tanto por mi...escucharte decir que gastarías así tu aura en mí...

-...Alfred...

Otro beso casto fue a posarse en su mejilla, luego en la otra. El de ojos azules estaba besando los caminos que tomaran sus lágrimas.

-...Solo quería que no te hirieras por mi; no te alejé como debería. No quiero que me digas "amo", no quiero pensar nunca más en ti de esa manera.-los dos se miraron a los ojos. Alfred sonrió tristemente.-Tienes que perdonarme que sea tan tonto...incluso cuando deseo salvarte te termino haciendo daño...

-...No...Tú jamás podrías hacerme daño...

Los dos guardaron silencio. Sin que se planeara, sus bocas se encontraron en un intento de decirse mejor las cosas...cuando una caricia leve evolucionó en pocos segundos a un acto profundo, el hacerse el amor tan solo compartiendo el aliento, sintiéndose los labios, supieron que en verdad no tendrían nunca nada que perdonarse...

...Alfred había crecido mucho como persona desde aquel día en que fueran unidos como nada más que amo y muñeca.

* * *

...

...

Bueno, eso fue el chapter 1; espero que sea un regalo digno de tu grandeza, Ray.

Cualquier duda saben que pueden preguntarla cuando gusten en un Review o PM ;) (obviamente, me hacen más feliz si me dejan un Review XD)

¡Espero que no se hayan enredado demasiado, incluso si es solo el principio!

Muchos saludos,

Naomi ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¿...Alguien de aquí ha sentido que el destino NO QUIERE que tú publiques? Bueno, esta semana sentí que pasaba algo así...

Hola, supongo, antes de ponerme a darles la lata; aquí llego de vuelta, trayendo el capítulo con peor fortuna de mi vida. No saben todos los inconvenientes surgidos durante su redacción...

Primero, yo iba a publicar el martes...pero era el día del partido, y yo tenía que apoyar a Manu! (Para las que no les gusta Latin Hetalia, Manu o Manuel es mi querido Chile)...obviamente luego de que nos goleara Catalina (Colombia) [TT-TT] yo estaba demasiado bajoneada para escribir nada a lo menos decente . Luego el miércoles...me sacaron a hacer compras semanales -_-U... ¡y el jueves me enfermé!

...El viernes ya tenía planes con mi pololo y luego los dos mejores amigos. Ahí sí que no me arrepiento de no haber escrito: pasé un día hermoso.

Como sea, el cuento es que nada se me dio a favor de finiquitar la última escena del capi (que como un todo no me deja NADA feliz, pero qué se le a a hacer...me esforcé a lo menos). Recién ahora puedo publicar...me siento una condenada irresponsable contando que ha pasado una semana del cumpleaños de mi querida Ray y yo aún no llego ni a la mitad del regalo TToTT...

Igual, supongo que ha ustedes no les interesan mis motivos de demora, así que dejaré de dar la lata y procederé a las **anotaciones necesarias para leer el capi** ;):

1º Y esto es algo que últimamente me estoy olvidando de poner dado que había estado publicando a altas horas de la madrugada: HETALIA BAJO NINGÚN MOTIVO PODRÍA LLEGAR A SER MÍO! Yo soy una leal fan que le jura pleitesía eterna...

2º Siento que el cap me quedó enredado; espero estar equivocada. De todas maneras, intenté distribuir los textos de igual manera a la vez anterior (en relación a "pasado"/"presente" y las divisiones entre ambos)...espero no se desfomatee de nuevo ahora que lo subo XS

3º Mi teclado está algo dañado, así que muchas letras no se marcan a veces. Mi "V", por ejemplo, tengo que mantenerla apretada varios segundos para que funcione. Por esto, si faltan letras en una palabra, me disculpo...hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque no pasara esto.

4º Repito: yo no elijo malos porque los personajes me caigan mal. De hecho, muchos me caen bien (la mayoría). Otro detalle sobre los "malos" es que en este fic creo que solo hay dos personajes verdaderamente malos...la "maldad" de los otros se relaciona a la frase con la que parte el cap. Piensen eso cuando lean esto...

5º Muchos personajes solo harán apariciones exprés en el fic: ejemplo de esto es Kiku con Mei-Mei (Taiwan, por si alguien no captó) en el cap anterior.

6º Personaje de este cap cuyo nombre podría no reconocerse al segundo: Mai o Vietnam. Sobre su muñeca...cuenta como OC: es el actualmente inexistente Vietnam del Sur...

7º El fic se basa en retratar escenas específicas: por eso es común que entre un "pasado" y el siguiente haya arias semanas de distancia.

...Bueno, con eso dicho creo que puedo proceder a mostrarles este adefesio.

Espero igual les guste ;)

Atte.

Naomi

_Ps1: Ray, lo siento tanto, en serio! Juro por mi vida que no me demoraré tanto con el próximo cap TT-TT_

Ps2: ¡Gracias a todos quienes me desearon buena suerte en mis pruebas de ensayo =D! Yo creo que sus buenas vibras me ayudaron, porque saqué un puntaje lo suficientemente bueno como para que el Estado me pague el 75% de mi carrera :D! (eso en Chile es MUCHO)...ahora solo espero que me vaya así de bien en la prueba definitiva ^^U

Pero igual... ¡Gracias ;D!

* * *

_La inocencia es un estado puro, donde no eres culpable de nada porque simplemente no comprendes lo que estás haciendo. Se puede cometer un pecado siendo inocente, y por muy culpable que eso te vuelva, el no saberte sucio te permitirá seguir viviendo como si aún fueras completamente bueno._

_...El problema es cuando la realidad te demuestra que el mundo no es como creías: allí siempre comienza la interrogante de si fingir no comprender tus pecados...o volverte loco intentando no cometerlos..._

_...Créeme que es mucho más difícil cuando tus pecados crucifican a alguien._

* * *

_La puerta se cerró tras él siguiendo el impulso que le diera su pie. Sus pasos apenas si sonaron contra el suelo de alfombra, y el primer ruido real en oírse fue el del colchón, una vez que depositó su carga sobre él...aquella de la que todavía no podía despegar los ojos._

_La tenía hace más de una hora en sus manos, y aún así no podía evitar seguir pensando lo mismo: "perfecta..."_

_Alfred, desde el instante que rompiera el sarcófago de cristal, no había podido separarse la muñeca. La había casi acunado entre sus brazos mientras Kiku firmaba los papeles que le acreditaban como el dueño, un impulso le había llevado a acariciar aquellos cabellos dorados mientras el encargado del Departamento y Mei-mei vertían sobre ellos el conjuro que mantendría a la muñeca como perpetuamente suya. _

_Incluso ahora, existiendo solo él y aquel ser durmiendo sobre su cama, no podía convencerse de soltarle del todo; se había quedado suspendido sobre él, encerrándole entre la colcha y su cuerpo, sus brazos cerrando las salidas a los lados. Desde afuera parecería una persona marcando carnalmente a su juguete. _

_...No iba a negar que poseía el deseo sexual por aquella silueta perfecta, casi moldeada para calzar perfectamente con su cuerpo...pero había algo mayor a eso, a la emoción de poseerla, a las expectativas de cuando despertara: lo más fuerte seguía siendo esa emoción de cuando viera el sarcófago._

_"Es perfecta...perfecta para mí: nadie más podría tenerla"_

_-...Nadie más._

_Aquel murmullo era solo una confirmación de lo que pensaba. Descubría que en serio quería admirarla, conocer por completo hasta su último detalle, antes de ver esos ojos abiertos observándole de manera perpetua. Seguiría su impulso, dejaría que su mano rozara los párpados, la línea de la nariz, los labios...solo por curiosidad; iba a alcanzarlos, sus dedos al borde de tocar las pestañas, cuando aquellos ojos se abrieron de golpe._

_Alfred se quedó por un instante de piedra, suspendido en el tiempo ante esos orbes que parecían brillar, parecían esmeralda real. Por primera creyó que sus ojos no eran la maravilla que sus compañeras le solían decir en la escuela, y se halló con aún mayores ganas de descubrir, de sentir como propio..._

_...Lástima que ese instante muriera para él en el mismo segundo._

_-Quítateme ahora mismo de encima._

_Una corriente fría le recorrió la columna al adolescente. Su muñeca le estaba mirando con las cejas fruncidas, una expresión que normalmente denotaba molestia, rabia... aquella muñeca con forma de chico acababa de demostrar una emoción..._

_...y acababa de darle una orden... _

* * *

Arthur estaba de pie frente a la cocina eléctrica, friendo unos huevos con completo esmero. Tan empeñado estaba en que no se quemaran que nunca se molestó en prestar atención a lo que tras de él ocurría. Por lo mismo, la sartén pudo escaparse de sus manos a caer volteada junto a sus pies descalzos cuando unos brazos le rodearan de improvisto la cintura.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del de ojos verdes, un jadeo de sorpresa abandonó sus labios. La risa leve, divertida pero aún cariñosa, le acarició el oído mientras se recuperaba del susto.

-Buenos días...

-...Alfred. No te esperaba tan temprano.-respondió, aunque aún algo nervioso por la repentina aparición del otro. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, alejando su oído del aliento del más joven. Su rostro se giró a ver el desastre a los pies de ambos; cierto pesar le surcó las facciones.-Arruinaste el desayuno.

Comentó. El otro volvió a reírse, y sin soltarle procedió a patear lejos la sartén, desperdigando el contenido por el suelo. Arthur se volteó en su agarre, listo a regañarle por ensuciar todo, cuando la repentina presión que hizo el otro cuerpo le dejó aprisionado contra el borde del mueble de la cocina, recordándole rápidamente que solo se había puesto una polera de Al cuando abandonara la cama.

-Yo lo haré de nuevo; de todos modos, no es como si lo que estabas preparando hubiera resultado comestible.

Murmuró Alfred ya mirándole frente a frente, sonriéndole con cariño inconmensurable. La rodilla de este se coló entre los muslos descubiertos de Arthur, un beso se inició lento, explorador, mientras las mejillas del más bajo se iban tiñendo de carmín.

-A...Al...

Una mano del de ojos azules fue a descansar sobre la cocina, como si ignorara el calor que todavía irradiaba como residuo. Su boca se separaba a tiempos de la de Arthur, permitiéndole respirar, decir su nombre con premura. Aún así, podía sentirlo del otro, el que deseaba decirle algo más que solo un jadeo de su nombre.

-...Al...fred...ya...

Tuvo que reunir fuerza de voluntad que no creía tener, separándose definitivamente de él y dejándole espacio para respirar. Volvió a abrir los ojos que cerrara mientras le besaba, y descubrió culpable la expresión triste del otro...incluso bajo el carmín de sus mejillas, su respiración agitadas, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. Se sintió un estúpido...

-Arthur...yo...

-...No importa Alfred, sabes que por mi...por mi no importa; pero el conjuro...

"...ya solo quedan 2 días", aquella última parte quedó suspendida entre ambos. Alfred cerró su puño con fuerza sobre el borde del mueble, liberándolo luego cuando el dolor en sus dedos nuevamente quemados le recordó que debía cuidar sus manos si quería seguir practicando.

Sin decir nada más se separó de Arthur, alejándose algunos pasos. No fue capaz de mirarlo, pese a que esos ojos verdes no serían capaces de juzgarle.

-Al, todo está bien. Aún tienes tiempo; solamente debes abocarte a eso el lapso que resta. Yo me ocuparé de las comidas y la casa; si llegas a necesitarme, apareceré en la habitación donde entrenas. Por favor, no desesperes.

-...Vas a tener que golpearme la próxima vez que mi instinto robe de tu aura.

Y como el día anterior fuera Arthur el que se fuera, ahora fue Alfred; en su manera de cerrar la puerta quedó muy claro que no quería volver a tener a Arthur cerca en todo el resto del día. Solo tras escuchar esas palabras fue que la muñeca entendió que lo que molestaba a Alfred iba mucho más allá del tiempo que perdían uniendo sus cuerpos...

"Tanto así...quieres protegerme...", es que Alfred estaba demasiado asustado de oler a cometer los mismos errores de antes...

* * *

_-Sí, los datos son correspondientes; tiene permitido el acceso. Bienvenido a la selección del Encuentro, Joven Jones._

_Alfred asintió a las palabras del guardia cuando este se hiciera a un lado, luego de hacerle una inspección rápida a su nivel de aura y posteriormente a los datos de una larga lista. Se había demorado poco en encontrar su nombre; suponía que eso era una prueba más de lo que ya sabía: en la última preselección había sido "rankeado" entre los primeros. Hoy habría expectativas sobre sí: **hoy era el día definitivo para elegir a los nuevos integrantes del Encuentro...**_

_-...Vamos, Arthur._

_Murmuró apenas, comenzando a caminar y asegurándose de darse levemente la vuelta, de forma sutil, para comprobar que el otro le seguía. La muñeca esta había obedecido en silencio y con una expresión neutra, tal como llevaba haciendo desde que abandonaran la casa._

_Aún así, eso no quitaba lo nervioso que estaba Alfred, lo mucho que tenía que ocultar su temor de que, de repente, el chico decidiera no seguirle el paso, o peor aún...volviera a decir que no le haría caso. Eso sería catastrófico..._

_...Y es que lo había comprobado en los últimos días desde el despertar de Arthur, había comprendido el motivo para que un dueño anterior se deshiciera de tan formidable muñeca: Arthur** definitivamente** tenía que estar defectuoso... una muñeca no tenía emociones, incluso si poseía la capacidad de raciocinio; por ende, era imposible que se enojara, que se mostrara subversiva; más aún, era creada con **la predisposición a reconocer al amo**...dicho de otro modo, **era imposible, incorrecto, un error de fábrica, el que una muñeca como Arthur no le hiciera caso** y (más aún) desafiara cada una de sus instrucciones. Su muñeca tenía que tener algún error, cuando la crearon a alguien se le olvidó cómo realizar un conjuro._

_...Si alguien averiguaba esto, el que Alfred era literalmente paseado por su muñeca, en vez de al revés, iba a ser el hazmerreir del lugar; quizá incluso le prohibieran rendir la prueba de selección. No le quedaba más que ser sutil sobre las desobediencias de Arthur._

_"...A lo menos se comporta como debe fuera de casa. Si se le ocurre ordenarme que me aleje de él estaré en graves problemas..."... "...comienzo a pensar que fue un error no escuchar las advertencias del tal Kiku.", pensó molesto. Si no fuera porque volver al Departamento y exigir el cambio de muñeca sería admitir su error, aceptar que se equivocó, de seguro ya lo habría hecho..._

_...Dios, sería mucho más simple si llegara y se deshiciera de esta muñeca del demonio, "...claro, si no fuera porque es tan malditamente perfecta."_

_...Y es que allí estaba su problema...incluso si ya había hecho sentir a Alfred cientos de veces como un estúpido por no ser capaz de recordarle su lugar como muñeca que era...**había algo en Arthur que todavía le susurraba al oído que no encontraría jamás una muñeca más adecuada para sí**. Después de todo, aún tenía que descifrar qué le había llevado a romper el sarcófago en primer lugar..._

_-Se ha pasado la puerta...amo._

_Alfred frenó en seco, notando que se había dejado consumir por sus pensamientos, atravesando a paso ciego los pasillos del edificio. Se volteó ahora sorprendido, notando a Arthur que intentaba enmascarar odio bajo supuesta indiferencia. Alfred no decidía si le sorprendía más el que el otro le hiciera notar su error de manera civil o el que la muñeca le hubiera llamado por primera vez como debería._

_-Eh...sí, claro._

_Bueno, a lo menos esto parecía un indicio claro de que podía dejar de ser quisquilloso sobre la conducta pública de la muñeca. "Al parecer solo actuará indebidamente cuando estemos solos..."._

_Se acercó a donde le esperaba Arthur, cruzando la puerta y siendo prontamente seguido por este, siempre caminando ligeramente más atrás a su derecha. Todo iba bien, todo iba bien..._

_-Buenos días; usted debe ser Alfred F. Jones... ¿Me equivoco?_

_Ambos, amo y muñeca, se detuvieron ante la hermosa joven de rasgos asiáticos, de cabello largo tomado en una coleta, vestida en verde formal, que parecía estarles esperando en el centro de la habitación. Alfred parpadeó; se dio cuenta que la reconocía a ella y al joven que podría pasar por su hermano, que se paraba detrás de ella, levemente a la derecha y con una expresión vacía._

_-E... ¡Tú eres Mai Yae Xeng, el segundo lugar del Encuentro del año pasado!_

_Exclamó Alfred, siendo incapaz de detenerse. Detrás de él, Arthur tuvo que invocar a toda su voluntad para no golpearle en la cabeza por reacción tan infantil. Frente a ambos, la chica por suerte ignoraba a Arthur y solo se fijaba en el hiperactivo joven que la miraba boquiabierto y con cierto temor._

_-No se equivoca; aún así, reconozco el que no es uno de mis fans. Investigué a los candidatos: eres de la fanaticada de Beilschmidt._

_El aludido tragó duro ante la sonrisa irónica de la chica. No hubiera esperado que supiera el que era seguidor del famoso tercer lugar._

_...No era como si pudiera haber rencores por algo así...pero todos sabían que la llamada Reina del Encuentro podía ser tan vengativa y sanguinaria como el Rey Rojo, Jerarca del Encuentro. No por nada era mejor no mencionarle que por lo mismo, **a Alfred no le caía en nada**..._

_-...Bueno, eso no quita que su poder sea admirable. Después de todo, le hizo frente por bastante tiempo a la muñeca de..._

_-No necesito laureles que no siente, Alfred. Pero no se preocupe, siendo solo un aspirante a novato no planeo tomarme esto como algo personal.-Arthur, siendo ignorado como la simple muñeca que era, pudo darse el lujo de mirar a la de Mai; notó de inmediato como la voz de esta le causaba escalofríos al chico. Se sintió miserable por él: **el muchacho de seguro era drenado diariamente**...se preguntaba cuánto resistiría en manos de alguien así.-Por eso...ahora remitámonos a lo profesional: debo conducir a los candidatos y sus muñecas a la arena de prueba. _

_Terminó Mai, volteándose rápidamente para cortar cualquier nuevo intento de paz. Alfred tragó duro; ahora estaba seguro que, de quedar en la arena, haría lo posible por alejarse de la chica._

_Los 2 amos emprendieron la marcha y entraron a un ascensor seguidos de las dos muñecas. Pasaron los minutos en silencio mientras ascendían por pisos y pisos...hasta que las puertas de acero se abrieron, y antes de siquiera notar la mirada de reto de Mai, Alfred salió del aparato con Arthur a su lado. Se quedó un segundo en shock, observando el lugar que hasta hace poco solo soñó con contemplar como algo más que mero espectador..._

_Era el estadio más grande del mundo, el más concurrido, famoso por pertenecer al país que había creado los Encuentros...y ahora él estaba de pie en el centro de su arena, observando las miles de gradas para los espectadores, aquellas donde se había ido a sentar junto con sus amigos para ver la semifinal del año anterior, en la que había peleado a muerte por un boleto para ver al luchador más genial del mundo junto con su singular muñeca..._

_...ahora estaba parado en la misma posición desde donde Beilschmidt había observado al Jerarca del Encuentro._

_"...Esto es como un sueño", pensó al elevar sus ojos a los reflectores que permitían ver hasta el último resquicio de la arena. Tragó duro, solo de nerviosismo ante lo que aún no comenzaba. A su lado, aún mirando al frente, Arthur carraspeó para ganar su atención._

_-Imbécil...mira hacia la grada de honor._

_Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero como fue solo un murmullo, Alfred comprendió que no estaban tan solos como él creía. Llevando su mirada en la dirección que indicara la muñeca, el de lentes vio cómo un hombre moreno e imponente les observaba desde la localización más costosa de las gradas. Una sonrisa irónica decoraba sus labios._

_-...Bienvenido a la Arena, Alfred F. Jones. _

_Alfred se quedó un segundo en silencio. Conocía bien al hombre...en su tiempo de luchador había conseguido el primer tricampeonato mundial del Encuentro: era Sadiq Adnan, el Emperador Aqueménide. _

_-Eh...Disculpe, Señor Adnan... ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_

_...Arthur, aparte de querer nuevamente a Alfred por ser tan ingenuo, aprovechó que estaban frente a otro arrogante más y le dio un vistazo a la derecha del hombre, esperando ver a la muñeca; si la de Mai le dio pena, la de Sadiq le abrió un agujero en el corazón y un deseo de vomitar en el estómago..._

_"...te mantuvo con vida...Heracles..."...maldito sádico; todos se habían enterado de lo que ese hombre había hecho con el pobre castaño: le había usado, maltratado, rebajado...todo durante 10 años, y Heracles nunca había perecido ante su crueldad: solamente había juntado fuerzas para poder hacerle frente. Todo había salido tal como era de esperarse aquel día hace 3 años..._

_...Una muñeca nunca podría revelarse contra su dueño._

_"Decían que te drenó por completo, más allá del punto en el que cualquiera sobreviviría...para que sigas vivo aún ahora, el que te haya obligado a sobrevivir tras semejante tortura...", el puño de Arthur se cerró con fuerza; no podía creer que el hombre tuviera tan poca piedad como para no haberle matado luego de eso._

_En el instante que Arthur tuvo que morder su labio para evitar gritarle al maldito que era un monstruo, Sadiq miró en su dirección, comenzando a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Arthur sintió un escalofrío bajándole por la columna. A su lado, el muchacho que aún no recibía su respuesta, si bien también se puso nervioso al notar que Sadiq contemplaba a su muñeca, nunca se le ocurrió que fuera por algo más que tal vez desear quitársela. Alfred no tenía la menor idea del diálogo mudo que había entre esos dos..._

_-...Por supuesto que sé tu nombre, estimado Alfred. Después de todo, eres el único que me interesa de todos los candidatos de este semestre; eres fuerte, decidido, tienes un nivel de aura digno de un luchador del Encuentro, digno del mismísimo campeón, y por si fuera poco...se nota que elegiste una muñeca **bastante** interesante.-Alfred se sentía tan alagado por las palabras de Sadiq que no podía ver el intercambio visual entre una reprimida muñeca y un empoderado hombre...había todo un mundo aparte que él no parecía capaz de ver.-Por lo mismo, muero por verte en acción ahora, muchacho._

_-C... ¡Claro, señor! Pero...-ante la última alusión Alfred comenzó a pasear su mirada por las gradas inferiores, por los extremos de la arena. Todo estaba completamente desierto...-... ¿Con quién pelearé? Me refiero...no veo más aspirantes aquí. ¿No se supone que la selección final es un Encuentro entre aspirantes?_

_Ante esas palabras Sadiq dejó escapar una leve risita. Levantando su mano a los aires, chasqueó los dedos; ante esa acción, un sonido muy conocido para cualquiera en la ciudad consumió el lugar. _

_Alfred se volteó a su derecha al segundo que lo oyera; notó que no se había equivocado: la puerta de los luchadores se estaba abriendo, y de dentro de ella, salía a luz de la arena un castaño de brillante sonrisa y ojos intensamente verdes. Sujetándole de la mano iba un muchacho con ojos iguales, expresión entre seria y molesta, con una llamativa curva escapando de su cabello._

_-Bueno, mi amigo, espero estés preparado para el Encuentro..._

_Alfred pensó que se moriría, al saber que estaba por enfrentar al **Conquistador el Nuevo mundo**..._

* * *

"No lo es...todavía no lo es..."

-... ¡AÚN NO ES LO SUFICIENTE...!

Su grito, su pensamiento, toda su alma resonaba contra las murallas de la habitación, con su aura dispersa, tan cargada que era visible...haciendo los objetos flotar, algunas cosas romperse y caer en añicos en el piso. Era mucho poder, más del que muchos llegarían a tener, incluso usando a su muñeca como batería...pero aún así no lo era...

**_...No era, ni sería suficiente._**

-Con solo esto... ¡NO PODRÉ SALVAR A ARTHUR!

Lanzó un golpe frustrado con su mano derecha; este se dejó infundir por el aura, abriendo un cráter considerablemente grande en el bunker de acero blindado que tenía para practicar desde aquel día en que Arthur le ganara su permanencia a la arena del Encuentro. Aún recordaba esa batalla...y todas las que había seguido...la figura delgada de Arthur siempre en frente suyo, protegiéndolos a ambos, a veces incluso atacando sin abandonar la defensa; Sadiq le había llamado _**la muñeca perfecta**_, y quizá fuera cierto, y lo fuera...pero Alfred ya no iba a permitir que lo siguiera siendo...

...No después de ese día, no después de esa noche...y menos aún en el próximo Encuentro, cuando se enfrentaría a _**ese**_ hombre...

"Arthur ya no necesita...", un recuerdo de la última vez que lucharan, de Arthur sangrando, herido en el suelo, sonriéndole y diciéndole que no importaba, que la muñeca era él, que así debía ser... "... ¡Ya no necesita sufrir por nadie más! ¡Ni siquiera por mi!", porque antes de eso... "¡SERÉ YO QUIEN PAGUE EL DOLOR!"

Y una nueva onda de ataque se formó de su aura, pero esta vez no destruyó nada. Por un segundo fue como si hubiera suspendido el tiempo, y de repente, Alfred dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa absoluta, pues se dio cuenta que en rededor suyo levitaba un hilo azul resplandeciente, una materialización de la magia...

...sus ojos no podían parar de observarlo, cuando terminaba de tomar su forma real, apareciendo como una delgada cadena que, tras darse unas vueltas desde en torno suyo, partía y atravesaba la puerta, en dirección a otros sitios de la casa. Alfred no necesitaba ver a dónde iba para saber con quién le conectaba...a quien ataba del cuello esa maldita cadena...

-...Al...fin...

Murmuró apenas, su voz con suerte escapando y gotas de sudor surcándole la frente por el esfuerzo. Su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, e ignorando todo, Alfred apostó a concentrar el aura que dejara libre en el cuarto en su mano derecha. En lo que parecía cámara lenta, levantó su brazo cual cuchilla por sobre la unión de condena...

_¿...Sabes? Temo algún día tener el poder para controlar la cadena...no sé qué haré entonces. Podría estar en mis manos liberarle de mí...**pero eso conllevaría darle la libertad de dejarme...**_

...Alfred prefirió no seguir pensando en el pasado y simplemente cortar la cadena. Su mano estaba a punto de rozar la unión azul cuando un dolor sin límites le acuchilló el pecho.

Su movimiento se detuvo, su otra mano quiso ir a sostener su corazón...no alcanzó a hacerlo. Sin poder dar un nuevo respiro, su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, la representación física de la cadena volviendo a desaparecer. La verdad, no era lo único que había desaparecido...en el instante mismo en que Alfred sintiera aquella punzada, su aura había terminado de consumirse en su cuerpo...

* * *

_"¡Mierda!", por un instante, Alfred creyó que el repentino ataque le golpearía, con la poca experiencia que tenía y por ende la incapacidad de reaccionar a crear un escudo de aura a tiempo; cuando el impacto jamás llegó, la verdad es que no pudo mirar con más que fascinación lo que ocurría en frente de él...la cara incrédula del luchador español al ver su ataque detenido tan fácilmente por un aspirante, o mejor dicho, por su muñeca que había erguido un muro de aura perfecto en apenas unos milisegundos..._

_-Ar...Arthur tú..._

_-Amo...no puedo atacar si no me da la orden._

_La mirada de Arthur era completamente fría al momento que se volteaba a verle, sorprendentemente sin perder el control de la barrera de protección. Alfred tragó duro, su mano formando un puño fuerte cuando su mirada se tornaba decidida. _

_-...Deshazte de la muñeca y déjame a Antonio._

_Arthur ni se molestó en aceptar cortésmente como haría una muñeca normal. No perdió un segundo, y en vez de desaparecer la barrera, aprovechó la energía para romperla como vidrio, lanzando los filosos trozos cual cuchillas a los rivales. La sorprendida y normal muñeca contraria con suerte si alcanzó a alzar una barrera que se trisó, apenas pudiendo frenar el fuerte ataque, cuando Arthur le empujó con su aura contra los límites amurallados de la arena. Mientras se estrellaba allí con un sonido escandaloso, Arthur ya corría a neutralizarle cuando se pusiera en pie._

_...El dueño de la muñeca tajantemente sobrepasada ahora lanzaba un grito molesto, al segundo disparando su aura como una ola sobre Alfred. Debía hacer algo para no ser aplastado..._

**"...con una barrera no podrás detenerlo; crea una esfera a tu alrededor o acabarás aplastado antes de que pueda ir a ayudarte"**

_El de lentes ni se dio tiempo de cuestionarse cómo podía oír a Arthur en su cabeza con tanta claridad (contando que nunca antes habían puesto en práctica el lazo de comunicación amo-muñeca), sino que simplemente se forró a sí mismo en un círculo que le permitiera el espacio justo para permanecer cubierto por su radio mientras se acuclillara en el suelo. Pronto la ola le cayó encima, pero ya retirada demostró que él estaba intacto, y más aún, ni siquiera se había fracturado la forma que diera a su aura. El español no podía creerlo, mientras respiraba con cierta agitación tras semejante ataque._

_-¿...Qué clase de novato eres?_

_No respondió cuando copiaba la técnica de Arthur y reutilizaba la misma aura para reunirla en su mano y luego lanzarle una esfera de energía a Carriedo. Este la esquivó sin problemas, alistándose para volver a atacar a Alfred, cuando hasta el mismo Sadiq fue sorprendido por un Arthur que básicamente ignoró a la muñeca contraria para llegar y devolver con el doble de fuerza y velocidad la esfera, esta vez impactando al otro de lleno en la espalda, justo en el tiempo exacto para que Alfred pudiera conectarle el golpe de aura que había planeado usar como mera defensa._

_...El español había caído derrotado al suelo con eso, y ya no quedaban dudas de si Alfred aprobaría o no el ingreso al Encuentro: Antonio Fernández Carriedo era, después de todo, el quinto favorito de la arena; y Alfred con Arthur acababan de barrerle en menos de cinco minutos._

* * *

Arthur, por algún motivo, recordó el rostro desencajado de Lovino, mirándole aquel día en que por primera vez peleara como la muñeca de un entonces inexperto y torpe Alfred. Recordaba a la perfección el haber decidido sin dar opción a "su amo" a cuál de los dos enemigos iban a destruir...

En un Encuentro había 3 formas de ganar: la más común era destruir la muñeca del otro, o a lo menos dejarla en tan mal estado que no pudiera seguir siendo usada durante el enfrentamiento; no había que olvidar que las muñecas no eran personas...obviamente el amo siempre iba a preferir destruir a la pobre muñeca para salvarse de ser herido, considerando que siempre podía reemplazarla por una mejor. La segunda forma era la que resultaba de enfrentarte a alguien lo suficientemente hábil como para no ofrecer su muñeca como carne de cañón...en ese caso el combate terminaba en tener que neutralizar tanto a muñeca como a amo al nivel de que no les alcanzara el aura para seguir peleando; actualmente él con Alfred conseguían que sus rivales tuvieran que atacarles a ambos, y no solo a Arthur. El último método, y el que él adoptara para ellos atacar desde aquel primer combate, era el más poco común, y consistía en optar por acabar con el amo, limitándose a tan solo inmovilizar la muñeca.

...Arthur había obligado de manera sutil a Alfred a batallar así porque él desde el principio se había prometido jamás vivir de asesinar a los suyos. Después de todo, ya tenían suficiente con los amos sádicos que les trataban como juguetes como para matarse entre ellos en los Encuentros.

Así, no era raro que Lovino le hubiera mirado entre en shock y agradecimiento al notar que se habían limitado a extenuar a Antonio, noquearlo, y todo eso sin que nunca Arthur le abriera más de dos cortes débiles al muchacho castaño.

_...Eres como un mesías._

Eso le había dicho Lovino muchas semanas después, incluso si lo había hecho con su misma expresión entre neutra y molesta de siempre. La verdad ya no importaba mucho...eso había sido solo el comienzo que los arrastró al desenlace...en tan solo 2 días más...

-Alfred...

Murmuró a duras penas, mirando el plato de comida perfecta que ahora tendría que quemar levemente, todo para que Al no se enterara de que para facilitarle comer tras el entrenamiento había hecho la comida con magia, gastando un poco de su aura. Tomando en cuenta que Alfred había decidido que el aura de Arthur era prácticamente sagrada...

El chico de ojos verdes terminó suspirando. Se sentía sinceramente inútil.

Tomó la bandeja donde había ido dejando uno por uno los bocadillos que ya se veían menos perfectos, y con paso calmado abandonó la cocina para dirigirse a la entrada de la habitación-bunker. Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada; considerando lo ocurrido el día anterior, quizás fuera mejor preguntar antes de entrar. Con delicadeza pero aún así con suficiente fuerza, Arthur tocó la puerta internamente blindada.

-Alfred, te traigo el almuerzo. Abre, por favor.

Solo el silencio le respondió. Las cejas amplias de Arthur se fruncieron, su mano ahora golpeó con insistencia la puerta. Volvió a llamar a Alfred, y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta...

"Acaso...podría ser que..."...

Retrocedió dos pasos de la puerta, su mirada horrorizada ahora que esa posibilidad cruzara por su mente. Sus manos soltaron la bandeja, su aura dejándola suspendida en el aire como si aún alguien la sujetara. Con la mirada como perdida, Arthur extendió su mano derecha a la puerta...esta no tardó nada en abrirse de golpe.

Apenas ya no tuvo obstáculos en el camino, Arthur corrió al interior de la habitación. No se dio el tiempo de quedar petrificado de horror, de gritar de espanto. Guardándose las reacciones que solo le harían perder el tiempo, el chico de ojos de esmeralda fue a arrodillarse a un lado del cuerpo caído de su compañero. Al posar sus manos en su rostro y pecho notó primero la frialdad casi mortal que poseía...luego el que aquellos latidos ya no se sostendrían por mucho tiempo.

-Alfred...

Su voz apenas fue más que un movimiento asonoro de sus labios. Arthur miraba al otro, recordaba sus palabras de la mañana, la noche anterior enredados entre las sábanas en su propio paraíso...no sabía cómo reaccionaría Alfred una vez que hiciera esto, pero por ahora era su única alternativa.

"No me importaría perder mi alma por la tuya..."

Y sin pensar más, colocó su cuerpo sobre el frío de Alfred, presionándolos como si estuvieran sin ropa, reproduciendo la luna pasada. Se lamió los labios, acercó los rostros y conectó su respirar, su degustar, su vivir, al otro chico. No le importaba ser el único que podía mantener ese beso con vida, mantener con vida a Alfred a través de él: entregaría todo lo que sintiera en esa caricia, sin detenerse siquiera para respirar...que el instinto del amo hacia la muñeca por una vez les jugara a favor, que el cuerpo de Alfred reaccionara a la sumisión voluntaria de Arthur, quisiera más de preferencia. "Mientras más me duela, más aura recibirás...despierta y déjate llevar, no pienses en lo que vas a hacer...solo toma y vive..."

...Una mano de Alfred fue a cogerle de la cintura; lentamente, esos labios fríos comenzaron a moverse a la par de los suyos. Su aura comenzó a circular como si fuera un grifo abierto hacia el de ojos zafiro y párpados aún cerrados.

Arthur sonrió en el beso cuando la otra mano de Alfred cobró vida, pescándole de la nuca para ladearle la cabeza y así acceder mejor a su boca. No opuso resistencia y un escalofrío le atravesó la espalda cuando se sintió perder una importante cantidad de aura. Pronto Al tendría suficiente para despertar.

* * *

Alfred descubrió que al despertar en el frío suelo del bunker sus ojos ya estaban abiertos. Esto le alarmó al segundo, su cuerpo reincorporándose de golpe para mirar en todas direcciones. Si bien no ver a Arthur inconsciente a su lado le tranquilizó en algo, el encontrar de todas maneras la bandeja a su lado lista para que la degustara le hiso comprender que no podía engañarse y creer que había sobrevivido porque en sí mismo había hallado el poder de reponer su aura.

-...Arthur.

Sus manos se cerraron a puños, sus ojos se humedecieron incluso si no cayera ninguna lágrima. Al parecer, Arthur nunca le golpearía si por instinto Alfred intentaba devorarle... "él es capaz de incentivar ese instinto adrede..."

* * *

_Llevaban ya semanas entrenando intensivamente en la Arena del Encuentro y las otras facilidades del edificio. Desde que llegaran, Alfred había mejorado considerablemente su técnica de ataque y defensa; ahora era capaz liquidar él mismo a su rival, sin la excesiva intervención de Arthur que al principio le había valido la burla de que todo el trabajo lo hacía su muñeca. Casi 2 meses de arduo trabajo estaban cobrando sus frutos._

_Luego de la impresionante victoria sobre Antonio, Sadiq le había dado un favoritismo absoluto a Alfred...había cancelado todas las demás pruebas de aspirantes, decidiendo sin derecho a réplica que lo quería a él y a "su magnífica muñeca" en el Encuentro de este año. Cuando Alfred le quiso recordar que un novato no podía participar a la primera vez, Sadiq le dijo que no sería catalogado de novato, sino que entraría de inmediato a la Liga del Encuentro, preparándose para este desde el principio. Antes de que iniciara la gran competición se le tomaría un examen de combate contra alguno de los 4 semifinalistas del Encuentro el año anterior...si ganaba, participaría directamente. En ese sentido, si bien ahora Alfred tenía un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, no se quejaba..._

_...Después de todo, estaba haciendo lo que soñó desde que era solo un niño._

_-Alfred, concéntrate. Que me hayas derrotado varias veces no te da el derecho a ignorarme...menos aún cuando hay otras personas que necesitan mi asistencia. _

_-¡Ya, no seas así, Vash! Sabes que no hago nada malo adrede, jeje..._

_Alfred se reía mirando el rostro serio pero ya algo exasperado de uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, Vash Zwingli._

_Vash y Alfred ya habían practicado Encuentros reales, y los 4 habían sido victoria para el más joven, incluso si sobrepasar la defensa perfecta de Roderich (la muñeca de Vash) había sido un problema incluso para Arthur. Después de todo, incluso si por el contrario a Alfred, Vash atacaba sin el apoyo de su muñeca, el muchacho era increíble con su técnica...especialmente con la que ahora estaba intentando enseñar a Alfred..._

_...Obviamente en los segundos que el chico no se desconcentraba mirando entrenar a los demás. Era cierto que los veía todos los días...pero Al nunca dejaría de sorprenderse cuando a Antonio y Lovino les funcionaba combinar sus auras y atacaban con una masa de magia roja, o cuando iba a entrenar Mai, que le daba escalofríos por cómo ella y su muñeca destrozaban todo material que se fijaran como blanco. Había otras varias personas allí entrenando con sus muñecas y cada cual era increíble a su manera..._

_-...Voy a ir a enseñarle el disparo de rifle mágico a otra persona..._

_-¡No! ¡Si te escucho, no seas así!_

_...Al parecer era mejor concentrarse en la lección. _

_Observando cómo el muchacho a quien jamás le rendiría pleitesía ni trataría de amo intentaba sacar un nuevo conjuro, Arthur aprovechaba de descansar junto con Roderich, usando como ventaja el que "los amos" de ambos les habían dado unos minutos para reponer su aura. _

_Era cierto para los amos el que las muñecas no sentían, no poseían alma, y por lo mismo, se vería extremadamente extraño que Roderich hablara con Arthur. Por esto permanecían en absoluto silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro con el que podrían haberse llevado bien si no hubieran nacido sobre la bandera de la Muñeca. _

_A veces, Arthur tenía la impresión de que se decían cosas sin las palabras. Sin embargo, nunca escarbaba demasiado profundo en el tópico: el tiempo le había probado que salvo lamentar la muerte y maltrato de un igual, no valía la pena encariñarse con nadie... "**El destino de una muñeca es ser rota por el amo, inevitablemente...**"_

_Alfred acababa de conseguir la postura de mano correcta para disparar el rifle mágico, cuando las puertas de la arena fueron abiertas de golpe..._

_El silencio reinó en la sala, todas las actividades se paralizaron. Al estaba por preguntar a Vash lo que ocurría, cuando un ataque de aura impactó de lleno a una de las muñecas de la habitación, mandándola a volar hasta impactar con la muralla. El sonido del impacto fue acompañado por el de huesos rotos cuando en la entrada se perfilaba una figura maciza y alta sujetando del hombro a una delgada y más baja. Alfred tragó duro cuando reconoció la bufanda que colgaba del cuello del más alto._

_"...Pensé que no regresaba hasta un mes más."_

_-Kolkolkol...si yo no estoy se olvidan de que tienen que defenderse, ¿nein?_

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes. De seguro, si Mai hubiera estado allí, se habría limitado a mirarle por odio por haberla derrotado n la final del año pasado. Como ella no estaba, lo único que Alfred y Arthur vieron fue el terror absoluto ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Arthur no pudo reprimir la expresión molesta al darse cuenta que reconocía al amo más cruel que una muñeca pudiera llegar a tener..._

_-...El Jerarca del Encuentro: Iván Braginski._

_Aquel murmullo de Al, que obviamente también reconocía al hombre y su muñeca de cabellos negros y largos recogidos, causó que el aludido lo mirara. En la expresión de Iván se formó una sonrisa que a la vez conseguía parecer la de un niño y la de un asesino serial. _

_-¿...Debo asumir que tú eres el nuevo, da?_

_Preguntó con una voz demasiado inocente para ser normal. Alfred, que había visto como hace apenas unos meses ese hombre había ordenado a su muñeca descuartizar la de Beilschmidt, sabía perfectamente que debía sentir miedo de esa voz._

_...Quizás por lo mismo no contestó, ganándose una risa de Braginski mientras este caminaba hacia él. _

_-Oí que acabaste con Carriedo muy rápido...me encantaría ver la muñeca que te permitió luchar así en tu primera vez._

_Más atrás de Alfred y Vash, Roderich se puso pálido, dando inconscientemente un paso frente a Arthur, como ocultándole de la mirada del Rey Rojo. Habiendo escuchado al hombre, Arthur dejó escapar un ligero "tsq" de rabia, cerrando fuertemente su mano en un puño para contener el deseo de golpear a Iván. Al frente de Braginski, Alfred le miraba ligeramente molesto...algo no le gustaba de la petición que hacía de ver **su** muñeca._

_...Ninguno de los dos imaginaba lo que pasó en el segundo después de la impresión inicial, luego de una sonrisa sádica de parte de Iván._

_Si alguien hubiera podido sentir lo que pasó Arthur en aquellos instantes, la única palabra que podría pensar sería **dolor**._

_Antes de que nadie diera un respiro más, antes incluso de que el mismo Arthur notara los planes del hombre, Braginski estiró su mano al frente y tiró como si tuviera sujeta una cuerda. Arthur no consiguió alcanzar a gritar, Alfred solo pudo sorprenderse y quedar dispuesto a hacer algo...cuando intentara moverse, la mano de la muñeca de Braginski ya le tenía sujeto del cuello, los dedos cubiertos en aura. Al solamente se quedó mirando, sin poder creer al ver a la muñeca que creyó indomable a los pies de Iván, respirando con dificultad, completamente sumisa._

_Alfred tragó duro...por alguna razón, aquella visión le dolía a él mismo._

_-Vaya, vaya...interesante...-Murmuró el Jerarca, al momento que elevaba hacia los cielos su mano que empuñaba aparentemente la nada, pero entonces liberando aura por esta y haciendo visible la cadena azul, aquella que Alfred veía por primera vez salir de su aura, conectada al cuello de Arthur por una gargantilla teñida de escarlata. La mano en alto de Braginski, versus un Arthur sentado en el piso prácticamente arrodillado allí, conseguía que el chico tuviera que alzar su vista hacia Iván, un jadeo lastimero escapando de sus labios en un intento de conseguir aire.-Parece que nunca has tenido un amo real, ¿no? No te han acostumbrado a permanecer en tu lugar..._

_Alfred sintió que tendría que morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo que costara su vida. No sabía qué le molestaba más...si el ser cuestionado como amo...**o el ver a su muñeca sometida así**..._

_-Da...es la primera vez que alguien usa la cadena en tu contra...pero aún así pareces dispuesto a resistir. Me pregunto...-Braginski dejó que su aura abandonara su puño, corriera cual shock eléctrico por la cadena, directo a Arthur. Alfred le escuchó gritar por primera y última vez ese día.-...Jhe...tienes una voz tan bella como la de Yao. _

_Alfred sintió que se le paraba el corazón, al ver a Iván agacharse, aún impulsando su aura hacia Arthur, para luego comenzar a rozar la mejilla de la muñeca con su nariz, como si estuviera oliendo un alimento. _

_Quiso moverse a romperle la cara a golpes al hombre...solo cuando sintió una gota de sangre bajarle por el cuello recordó el motivo de que todavía no hiciera nada, aquella mano de Yao que rompería su cuello en pedazos si llegaba a mover un músculo._

_...Iván, sin fallar en notar su fallido intento, solamente le dedicó un ligero "kolkolkol" antes de girarle el rostro a un sonrojado y a duras penas consciente Arthur y proceder a recorrer con su lengua los labios de este._

_...Para Alfred su visión se tornó roja..._

_-Jones...-La mano de Braginski fue a instalarse sobre el muslo de Arthur, al borde de acariciar su interior.- **¿...aceptarías entregármela?**_

* * *

...

...

Hasta acá les dejo el chapter 2. Espero no haber perdido interesados luego de este desastre -_-U

Igual, si quedaron con una duda, saben que me la pueden hacer via PM o Review, y que siempre el segundo me da más felicidad, porque me hace notar que a alguien en verdad le gustó esto XD

¡Espero sinceramente que alguien le haya gustado como para llegar hasta aquí XD!

Muchos cariños y hasta la próxima!

Naomi ^^


End file.
